In the pouring rain
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "Well, the problem is that I hurt her but I'm going to fix that now. Her name's Annabeth Chase and she's crazy but I love her." "Love's a female dog" "I agree" After all, every sad story begins with the rain.


**Hey guys! So this is just a random one-shot that popped into my head. Really hope you like it but I won't mind if you don't. I just had to get this story out there. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Percy Jackson series or characters but I do own the plot!**

* * *

**IN THE POURING RAIN**

_**I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable,and I am in love with you.- The fault in our stars by John Green**_

**It all started with the rain. Well of course it did because every sad story starts with the rain doesn't it? He found her drenching wet seated on one of the park benches, crying. It was the most bizarre sight really, because as the rain poured hard her cries got harder. Her long blonde hair stuck to her face and he couldn't quite see the color of her eyes due to them squeezing out tears.**

**He felt insensitive, him standing in the rain with an umbrella over his head, a jacket to keep him warm while she was simply in a light blue shirt which looked oversized and jeans. So being the gentleman his mother taught him to be he quietly sat beside the weeping lady and put the umbrella over her head.**

**It was after a minute she noticed that she wasn't getting wet anymore and she looked up. She frowned and shifted away from the umbrella getting herself wet again. Annabeth wondered who was this man showing her sudden affection. Something about him didn't settle right with her. How he wore his coat so high that she couldn't see half of his face and who the hell wore sunglasses when it wasn't even sunny?**

**She heard the man shift and put the umbrella over her head again. She huffed and turned towards him. "Excuse me, Mr.I-dont-know-your-name-and-I-don't-care, what is your problem?"**

**The man chuckled. "That's a pleasant way of greeting someone. Especially someone who's trying to save you from catching a cold and possibly a fever."**

**"Yeah well I didn't ask for your help so thanks but no thanks." She replied rudely and turned away from him.**

**"You amuse me." The man said leaning back on the bench and she wondered if he was smiling.**

**She snorted. "Yeah? Well good for you." There was silence for a while with only the sound of the rain pouring. The umbrella was still over her head but she had stopped bothering. Maybe she wouldn't admit it but she was glad for this stranger's help.**

**"So what did he do?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?" Annabeth asked narrowing her eyes at him.**

**"It's obvious your upset over something and I can take a fifty percent guess that it's over a guy." He explained.**

**"What's the other fifty percent?" She questioned.**

**"That your a hobo who's waiting for the next ride." He said grinning and her ears turned red.**

**"Well I'll have you know that you're the most infuriating person I've ever met!" She exclaimed as she got up in a motion to go.**

**"Please sit down." he said calmly. "We both no you're not really that upset with what I said."**

**"And how would you know that?" She gritted out with her hands on her hips.**

**"Because you would have been gone till now if that were the case." And all in a moment her anger seemed to cease. She let out a slow breath and sat back down.**

**"We got into an arguement." She said after a total of five minutes. Yeah, he was counting.**

**"Most couples do." He shrugged but raised his hands in surrender when she glared at him. He gestured for her to continue.**

**"It was stupid really." She said bitterly laughing. He expected her to explain the fight but she didn't. Well he didn't mind. "It was my fault." She said wiping a few tears.**

**"Wow." Was all he could say and she turned a questioning gaze at him. "I'm just saying. Usually it's damn hard for someone to admit that it's their fault than blaming it on the other person. I'm sure he had some part in it too."**

**Annabeth nodded hesitantly. "Well he can be pretty oblivious at times. He's reaaally lazy and makes it his personal goal to annoy me every single day." She said exasperated and shook her head. "He's such a-such a- **_**Seaweed Brain**_** all the time."**

**"But" She said after a moment. "It's funny how all the reasons for not being with him makes me love him more. And now I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose him." She looked down at her hands then sighed and pushed a strand of her behind her hair. "Love's a female dog."**

**He laughed at that. "I agree." He looked at her and curled his lips. "Although I do think he would be a jerk for leaving you. He sounds like a no good douche bag to me. No offence."**

**He saw the familiar flare of anger back in her eyes. "Well I don't remember asking your opinion. Look mister, only I can talk bad about my boyfriend okay? You don't get that priviledge."**

**"Okay okay sorry." Of course he hid the smile forming on his face.**

**"What's your story then?" She asked in a clipped voice. "Divorced? Cause you look like one to me." She knew she wasn't really sounding like one of the sweetest people but she didn't care. She didn't even know this guy.**

**The man laughed out loudly surprising her."Quite the opposite actually. I had a fight with my girl too."**

**"What? You made her run away with your galling sassiness?" She probably thought that would be the case. She couldn't bear to have a decent conversation with him that would last five minutes, she wondered what his girlfriend might have been going through.**

**"I don't know what that means, but yeah." He said nodding. "Maybe...maybe I let it go too far."**

**"You broke up with her?" Annabeth asked softly this time because she knew how ending a relationship felt like. Hell, she was fearing her own relationship's future at the moment.**

**He shook his head. "No. I would never do that. I love her too much for that."**

**"Then what's the problem?" Annabeth asked confused.**

**He looked at her and said each and every word slowly. "Well, the problem is that I hurt her but I'm going to fix that now. Her name's Annabeth Chase and she's crazy but I love her."**

**It took a while for it to sink in for Annabeth. "Wait how did you-" Then she did a double take. "Percy?"**

**The man took of his glasses off revealing the green eyes she loved. It was her boyfriend all along. It had been Percy all along.**

**"And I thought you were the Wise Girl." He muttered smiling at her. Before she could say anything stupid she flung her arms around him, knocking off his umbrella and kissed him hard. He was lucky he had quick reflexes or they would have tumbled down. He wrapped his arms tightly around her pulled her closer if that was even possible. Gods, he had missed her.**

**"I'm sorry." Annabeth muttered against his lips. He shook his head and pulled back looking back into her eyes. "We're both sorry and now it's over. Just forget about it."**

**She nodded and proceeded to rest her head in the crook of his neck. "So..." Percy began. "I look like a divorcee huh? Would you mind changing that?"**

**Annabeth immediately pulled back with wide eyes staring up at him. A wide smile broke out on her face as she hugged his neck tightly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"**

**Percy laughed as she pulled back and frowned. "But Percy, it's statistically proven that couples don't usually last after marriages bec-" Percy rolled his and shut her with a kiss.**

**"Shut up you nerd." He knew he would probably catch a cold kissing in the rain and a number of other diseases which Annabeth could probably list off but he didn't care because they were young, stupid and idiotic but he loved her and hey, that's how they roll right?**

**"Love you too"**

_**Because love is inevitable**_

* * *

**Read, review and favorite! Until next time! -RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
